Dead, Gone, Lost
by pjwalker145
Summary: He watched them fall, one by one. Eventually it was only him left. The son of Hades knew it was over, knew he'd be joining his father soon. So Nico just closed his eyes and waited for the blow that never came. WARNING EVENTUALLY PERCICO Don't like, Don't read.


_**Dead, Gone, Lost.**_

_Summary: He watched them fall, one by one. Eventually it was only him left. The son of Hades knew it was over, knew he'd be joining his father soon. So Nico just closed his eyes and waited for the blow that never came. WARNING EVENTUALLY PERCICO Don't like, Don't read._

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, any of these characters or anything else besides the plot. Also I am not making any money from this. _

_**Chapter 1: Beginning of the end.**_

_**I suppose I should start at the beginning, where he found me, where I found hope. It would make it easier to understand, I guess. Well that is if anyone's actually reading this, if anyone actually gives a damn. If you don't care, I don't want to know. Just put this book down. Seriously.**_

_**Anyway this school, the one Bianca and I were attending when we were 'discovered' was having a formal dance thing etc. etc….. I didn't really care. I mean, Me? Dancing? Not gonna happen. But attendance as mandatory and if I didn't go, well, things woulda turned a hell of a lot differently for me. But then again, Bianca and I were actually in our comfort zone at this dance, as we grew up in the forty's. Long story. And don't rush ahead trying to find it because then you're obviously not interested in the full story and not who I want reading these. You'll find out soon enough anyway.**_

_**So, at seven p.m. sharp, Bianca and I were sat on the floor, in the corner, when we decided to get up and dance just for the sake of it. And maybe, just a little bit to show off to these morons who think they own the school, just because Daddy's rich and they can use his bank card whenever they want. To us it was natural, wasn't awkward or anything like that. We twirled, span, just moved with the music and let all of our worries slip away. To be honest I think it was quite comforting because we were all each other had left. Eventually, everyone stepped back and it was only us. We were left dancing alone, huh, thinking about it we were always left alone with everything. Dancing was Bianca's and my favourite pastime in the Lotus Hotel and Casino( another long story.) I'm beginning to think my whole life is just a big, long, string of long stories, almost too weird to even be dreams. **_

_**Then just as we had everyone grew bored and decided to re-join us in dancing, everybody there completely oblivious to the things going off right outside, in the hall. The doors opened again but nobody except Bianca and I noticed. Nobody heard the short, yet prominent creak, as four people slid in. Two girls, Two boys, I secretly wondered whether they were two couples or all just friends. Three of them I didn't recognise, the other one I frequently saw around school. Grover Underwood , if I recall correctly. To be truthful, he freaks me out a little. He always seems to be in eye-range of either Bianca or I. Except for in class obviously.**_

_**Grover was always energetic, although crippled, and he used a wheelchair. His skin, tanned to a light brown, was exactly the opposite of my pasty, olive complexion. His eyes were again brown, a chocolaty, gooey colour, to be precise, yet again much nicer than my dark, muddy brown colour. His hair….. y'know what I'll let you guess…. WAHEY! WE HAVE A WINNER! You guessed it… BROWN! Seriously. Who would have thought? Saying that, I bet everybody did. Oh well, at least I have one better feature than him, hair colour. Mine's black, and if you ask me that's a much better colour than brown.**_

_**The girl stood next to him though, knew her priorities. You could tell that just by looking at her. She wore all black. Green Day shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse,….. she looked mean enough to knock you out, kick your unconscious body right where it hurts, laugh in your face and just walk off. I know, nice right. She had spiky black hair that made her look as if she'd just been electrified by Zeus, pasty skin, but not as pale as mine, in fact her skin probably wasn't even that pale anyway. She would've obviously used make-up. She'd also used thick mascara and black eyeliner to pull the look off. And I have to say it worked.**_

_**Right next to her the other girl stood. Though she was different. I mean, she didn't really give off a look, she wasn't going for the aggressive look or the hyper, bouncy, cheerful thing Grover radiated. She just looked awkward. Her blonde hair, almost golden in this light, pulled into a quick and tight ponytail, swayed as she leant over to the boy on the opposite side of her to whisper quickly to him. She wore denim shorts, and a grey tee-shirt emblazoned with a grey owl. She obviously hadn't been expecting a formal dance. Her stormy grey eyes almost matched the shirt.**_

_**The boy she had whispered to looked no more prepared as he stood, looking on with awe, at the formal dresses and suits. He probably thought he faded away into the crowd as he stood there in jeans and blue jacket, his black hair uncontrollably messy and his sea green eyes twinkling with 'awe at these majestic people.' He radiated off a powerful aura, and I got the feeling I wouldn't like to get on the bad side of him. He then leaned back over to the blonde girl who had previously whispered to him and I caught some of what he said. "Over there….(with a look in our direction) ….. Yes, I'm sure… Cant you sense their auras….. Dark…..Possibly Hades…. **_

_**WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA. WHOA. Backtrack a little… Did he just say Hades… Oh my gods! Greek mythology… maybe he plays mythomagic like me! And Hades was always my favourite, also, though, he was the only God I don't have….**_

_**Authors note.**_

_**And so they meet! Well, not really…. But close enough. So this is my first fan fiction ever so please review and tell me how it is, whether I should continue etc. etc.**_

_**I will try to update everyday but if I get any reviews saying I shouldn't continue this then I'll just stop. Also sometimes school will stop me from writing because of the evilness of it but yeah. So,… I'm out**_

_**Pjwalker145.**_


End file.
